


Saturday Night

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: Jordan回到家后，映入他眼帘的是…没头没尾的新年开车。祝kop们新年快乐！





	

某个脑洞的肉番  
AU  
可是这个脑洞还没写出来[摊手]

1  
那个周六的晚上，Adam又去酒吧了。他坐在吧台旁，想要像以前一样痛快地干下一瓶Carlsberg，但是最后他没有。他只是带着满身别人的酒气，又静静地离开了酒吧。

初春的利物浦，夜晚的风裹挟着略微的湿冷气息拂在Adam的脸上，但他却清楚地感觉到，自己的脸莫名其妙地更烫了。他无意识地走着，脑海里想的全都是今天早晨发生在Jordan家里的一幕幕。Jordan的笑，Jordan的声音，还有最后那句半开玩笑似的话……

他记得早晨，整个早餐都是在微妙的气氛下进行的。他曾试图打破这寂静，但他实在不好意思说出口来，最终只是匆匆地扒拉了几口便落荒而逃。

他的心狂乱了一整天，一直到了现在。Adam摸了摸自己的面颊，竟已是滚烫无比。他停步，抬头，发现不经意间，自己居然走到了Jordan的公寓门口。

作出决定实在是个艰难的事情，Adam在门口迟疑了好久，才最终摁响了门铃----他的心脏突然疯狂地增大了跳动的幅度，在一片阒静的夜里，那声音甚至能清晰地传进他的耳朵。

然而他预想的、会盖住他心跳的回应并没有出现。

看起来Jordan还没有回来。

好吧，这也是个好主意，不是吗？Adam被自己突然冒出的想法吓了一跳，下意识地抬头看了看。太棒了，Jordan没有锁窗户。  
2  
Jordan没有想到的是，另一个人也和他一样心乱如麻。  
事实上，Jordan并不知道自己当时是怎么想的，大概他直接把自己的脑内说了出来吧。这句话甫一飘进空气中，他就感觉有些不对，而Adam不自然的表情也全因为尴尬而被他忽略了。之后Adam匆忙离开，他也不敢上前多做挽留。  
Jordan和James出去浪了一整天，最后也没能平息内心莫名的感情。当他徒步回家时已是晚上十一点。他经过门口路灯时，完全没有想到就在半小时前那个困扰他许久的人也路过了这里，并且走了和他一样的路线----惟一不同的是，那人翻了窗户，而他掏出钥匙进了家。  
Jordan明白睡眠是冷静的最好方式。他差点一头扎进卧室，但还是向沙发上瞟了一眼。好吧，这是周六晚上，Adam不会出现的。他下意识地收回视线，又很快盯回了沙发。  
那里躺着他的Adam。赤|裸的。熟睡的。一切就像他们初见一样。  
3  
Jordan改变了主意。  
他转身去开了灯，回到沙发前。他的Adam正以婴儿的姿势在沙发上蜷成一团，脸上的表情异常的柔和。Jordan仔细地凝视着这张脸，目光聚焦在那两片温润的唇瓣上----他想起Adam发怒时它们抖动的样子，微笑时它们刻意抿起的样子，又或者是像现在这样半张着，湿润着，诱惑着自己去品尝的样子……  
倏忽，或许是感受到了灯光，Adam的眼皮跳动了几下。Jordan静静地看着那层长长的睫毛，看着它们颤抖、掀开，然后他对上了那双清澈如水的眼眸，里面是迷茫、困惑，和满满的自己的影子。  
这双眼睛的主人还不明白发生了什么，茫然地开口道，“Jordan……”他没有说下去，因为被他呼唤的那人在自己被叫到的那一刻，就弯下腰来，用自己的唇覆住了对方的。  
Jordan惊异于这对薄唇的柔软，一开始他感受到了Adam下意识的反抗，于是只是轻浅地啄着，直到那人慢慢放弃了抵抗。他毫不留情地深入对方口中，探舌在一排牙齿上舔了过去，就像钢琴家用修长的手指弹奏乐曲。对于Jordan来说，Adam哽在喉咙里的呻吟声无疑是他听过的最美妙的音乐，而他深深地凝视着眼前的人，目睹着那双眼睛从迷茫到惊讶再到迷离，发觉这也是一副美丽的画作。  
于是他吻得更用力了些。在感受到对方微弱的回应后，他撬开了Adam的牙齿，伸进舌头与那人的共舞----身下的人不停地躲闪着，但还是被他揪住不断吮吸。直到Adam的呻吟声达到一个高峰，脸颊上漫起更多绯红，Jordan才放开了他。  
他们分离开。Jordan这才发现，Adam的全身都泛起了和脸颊上一样的绯红，而这在他发现Jordan饶有兴趣的打量眼神时趋于更甚。Adam觉得自己面临着一种危机，一种自己玩火过度的危机……他想开口解释，却没有想到目前的自己微张着湿润红肿的嘴唇在Jordan看来会是怎样画面。  
于是Jordan真的没有给 Adam任何解释的机会。因为他又覆了上去。  
4  
在Jordan完成对Adam的嘴唇又一轮的蹂|躏后，前者用一只手温柔地抚着对方的脸颊，另一只手则悄悄溜了下去，目标直指那个吸引了他很久的部位。  
在感受到自己的分|身被人用手握住以后，Adam再迟钝，也不会不明白Jordan在干什么。他下意识地想阻止，但囿于自己一是不着丝缕实在无还手之力，二是……那个人是Jordan而自己内心实在无法拒绝他，最终只是羞愤地扭过了头，努力想把自己埋进沙发里……天知道自己现在是一幅什么样子。  
然而事情的发展有些出乎Adam的意料。事实是，对面的男人心动了。更糟糕的是，因为对方毫不掩饰的充满欲|望的眼神，他感觉到自己下面……好像硬|了。  
Jordan也发现了这件事情。他微笑着，带着些莫名的情绪，用指腹轻轻地擦过整个长度，并对头部进行了格外详尽的照顾，用食指极尽温柔地抠挖铃|口，直到液体溢出沾湿了手指。  
Adam已经快要受不了了----这个场景似乎和他幻想着Jordan抚|慰自己时别无二致，然而真人总是能带来更大的刺激----他的嘴唇中泄漏出一声呻吟，甜腻到他自己都无法想象，于是羞|耻地紧紧咬住下唇。似乎有一阵电流贯穿他的全身，他努力想在Jordan的控制下扭动身体，修长的双腿不停地蹬踏着，对这致命的刺激作出了诱|人的回应。他无意识地伸出手勾住Jordan的胳臂，引来了后者的第三次亲吻。  
而他，也毫无抵抗之力地第三次被吻得七荤八素。这以后，他再也无法阻止Jordan做些什么了。  
5  
Jordan的吻像羽毛般轻柔，慢慢地落在了Adam的额头，眉尖，眼角和嘴唇上。不同于之前的攻城略地，这次，他只是在进行着简单的唇瓣的摩擦，并没有进行下一步的意图。Adam略有些搞不清楚眼前的状况，他已经这样躺在沙发里了，但是Jordan好像停止了手上的动作，只顾着亲|吻他？他不满地挺了挺身，对于几乎是自己把自己送入虎口浑然不觉。  
Jordan看着身下眼神迷离的Adam暗自发笑。他是不会拒绝这样送上门（甚至已经喂进嘴里）的美餐的。他的唇顺着Adam光滑的下颌一路下滑，留下一道长长的水痕。他在脖颈处多停留了一会儿，格外照顾了被纹身覆盖的细嫩皮肤。然后，顺着那物件的图案，他停留在Adam的胸前。  
Adam是有胸（肌）的。若是他的Adam和他都能成为球员，那一身肌肉无疑能作为打架的资本。也许他们会一起帮助球队赢得奖杯，那么脱衣庆祝时他一定会第一个扑到Adam的身上----然而这种假设不存在。对于脸红心跳地沦陷在沙发里的不|着|丝|缕的Adam来说，胸肌只会徒赠他的诱|人程度，当然了，对象Jordan。而这个对象现在正趴在Adam的胸前，含|吮着其中一只红樱。  
从未有过的刺激感让Adam发出一声短促的尖叫，同时下意识地弓起了身。这样的动作只会让Jordan更加深入，他用舌头调皮地顶弄着，不时用牙齿细细研磨，感受到了红樱逐渐肿胀挺立才放开了它。Jordan起身看着身下大口喘息的Adam，因为害羞他早就被头扭到了一边。Jordan俯身去啄他小巧的耳垂，感觉到他抓住自己胳臂的时候又紧了些。  
“扭过头来，看着我，Adam。”Jordan在他耳边轻声道。湿润的热气喷在耳朵细嫩的皮肤上，很快便泛起了一阵红色。Adam迟疑了一会儿，才慢慢把头扭过来。他紧紧闭着双眼，长长的睫毛颤抖着，两颊泛起了发烧般的红色。Jordan伸出手轻抚他的眼睛，才发现了眼角浅浅的泪痕。  
“难受吗？”Jordan问道，手指拂过他的眼睑。  
Adam的睫毛又抖了抖。他摇了摇头，将眼睛稍微睁开一条缝，用他迷离躲闪的眼神注视着Jordan。  
这对于Jordan是莫大的刺激也是鼓励。他捧住Adam的脸，深深吻了上去。后者放松下来全身心地回应着。  
不料，Jordan突然用指甲轻刮过了他的另一只乳|头。  
“啊----”Jordan并未结束他的吻，将Adam甜腻的呻吟尽数吞没。Adam很快发现了更糟糕的事，坏蛋Jordan点了一下他分|身的头部，贯穿全身的刺激感让他终于想起了自己被冷落许久的、还被Jordan掌握在手里的分|身。（其实作者写着写着也忘了...）要命的是，那里好像又胀大了一个尺寸，硬得发疼。

6  
请自行脑补。

**Author's Note:**

> 不会用ao3,嘤嘤嘤。


End file.
